Hickory
Personality He's a very happy pup and considers himself a pretty cool guy to spend time with. He has a slightly short temper and if he see's you messing with animals for the 'fun of it' he may snap at you. But he doesn't usually stay mad at people or pups for a while and it usually quickly washes over. Bio Hickory lived with a small family in a small cottage in the forest. One night a robber came to the home. But instead of just stealing the family possessions, he killed the father and started a gas leek. Hickory, thinking his family would be able to get out himself, ran outside as soon as he smelt the gas leak. Not long after he got outside the house burst into a fireball. Hickory was then cared for by animals till the Paw Patrol found him. Appearance He is mostly brown/red with a white underbelly, tail tip, the top of his nose and his paws. ON his front left paw the white goes about halfway up, on his front right it only is on his toes. ON his right back it only goes up ot his 'ankle' and on his back left it also is only on his toes. Hie chest is also white. His ears are a lighter brown and he has black spots on his ears and on the brown parts of his body. His left eye is orange and his right eye is a green/blue color. Uniform: He wears a light green top with dark green accents and a silver line down the center. His hat is similar to Rocky's but is light green and dark green with no white Trivia Pup Pack Tools * Net * Watering can * Seeds * Trowel * Tranquilizer dart and gun Vehicle He drives a Rescue jeep * It has movable headlights * It comes equipped with a rope and hook, rake, and treat despense * When It transforms back into his puphouse, the shade on top goes down for the roof and the back slides in * It has a door on the back where he can put the animals while transporting them Controls * Red Button: Startup * Yellow Button: Acceleration * Blue Joystick: Change Direction * Black Button: Breaks * Orange Button: Turn on/off headlights * Green Joystick: Move Headlights * Blue Button: Activate treat despencer * Purple Button: Rake out * Brown Joystick: Move Rake * Gray Button: Rope out (The rope's like 4000 feet long, so yeah) Fear(s) * Sudden Noises that he cant identify * Fire Cachphrases * "This Hickory isnt Trickery" * "Even the bears get my care" * "Dont use Snares, even animals need care" * "Tranqualize then Analyze" Random * He was adopted from User:Crescenttheminingpup * His original name was Pine, but I liked Hickory more * He can comunicate with most animals * He has a strong hate for birds (Working with them) * He has a small crush on Ducky * He's Bugsy's trainee Stories By Me Current Gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen * Trainees and the Money Caper Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Gallery Screenshot 2015-04-06 at 9.29.31 PM.png|His pic drawn by Crecenttheminingpup 0407150941a.jpg|Awesome pic done by Pipthepuplover Screenshot 2015-04-08 at 5.18.43 PM.png|Reference done by Crecenttheminingpup (I changed up his vehicle a bit, I will upload my picture soon) Hickory X Ducky.jpg|Request by Pipthepuplover, Hickory and his future girlfriend Ducky Hickory and Ducky.jpg|Hickory and Ducky on there first date IMG 20150414 194451.jpg| Hickory and Ducky on a date drawn by Pip the pup lover Hickory badge.jpg|Hickorys Badge, Black Paw on a blue backgrouns Hickoryref.jpg|Hickorys Uniform and Badge Big pic.jpg|Large Picture containing him Part8.jpg|Close up of the part hes in Nobirds.jpg|Gift from Pitbulllover, Hickory and Ducky Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Trainee